The Big Five
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: Erin Danes is turning five year olds and she couldn't be more thrilled to be having her first sleep over. LL
1. Role Reversal

**Two Shot... The Big Five**

**Part One...Chapter Title: Untitled( for now)**

_**Backround Info- **_

_**What if, during 1.12 (Double Date), Luke asked Lorelai out during their poker game and their relationship skyrocketed from there. **_

_**What is, instead of Max being the one to propose in 7.22, Luke did and they got married during the summer before Rory entered her senior year at Chilton.**_

_**Now, it what would be the eighth season, The happy couple live together in the crap shack, along with their two kids, Erin Avery Danes, And Jake William Danes. **_

_May 21st 2008...Danes Home... Bedroom, 7:00 A.M_

"It's my birthday!" Erin yelled, running through her parents room. "Wake up!" She shouted, climbing on their queen size bed.

"Ow" Luke winced when his daughter plumped down on his stomach.

"Daddy, It's my birthday!" Erin smiled, unable to hold in her excitment. "Look, mommy circled it on the calender" She held up her Disney princess calender to prove that she was right. "..April.. 16" She read, then turned back to her droozy father. "That's today!" Luke couldn't help but smile at his daughter's excitment.

"I know pal" Luke agreed "Today you turn five"

"That's my whole hand" She awed, holding up her right hand.

"Ughhh..Evil child" Lorelai groaned, turning over to face away from the noise.

"Mommy, Im Five!" The birthday girl yelled toward her mother.

"Go away" She whined, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Mommy's cranky" Erin turned back to her dad.

"Coffee" Lorelai's muffled groan came through the blanket.

"I wan Coffee!" Erin yelled, jumping slightly on her father's stomach.

"You're not getting coffee" Luke told her firmly

"But it's my birthday" Erin pouted, looking at her dad with wide blue eyes. "Im five today" She frowned sadly, putting up five fingers.

Luke sighed at his daughter. He warned Lorelai not to teach her that damn pout.. he could never say no to that face.

"Please daddy" she begged, pulling out her bottom lip.

And there it was, the icing on the cake.

"One cup?" She bargained, holding up her index finger.

".. One cup" Luke said firmly, giving in. "A small cup.. with a lot of milk"

"Yay!" Erin Smiled, leaning down to wrap her arms around Luke's torso. "Thank you daddy" Her voice came agianst Luke's chest.

"You're welcome" Luke smiled, kissing his daughters head. "Go wake your mom up" He whispered. "Im gonna go check on your brother then make breakfast, what do you want?"

"Hmm" The girl thought, "Everything!"

"Everything?" Erin nodded. Luke sighed.

"Only because it's your birthday" He warned firmly.

"Okay daddy" Luke smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead, then heading downstairs.

"Mommy! Daddy's making coffee!" Erin yelled, scooting over to pull the blanket from her mother's head.

"Errinn" Lorelai whined, wanting the blanket back.

"Mommy, daddy's making breakfast and he said you have to wake up _now_" Erin disaplined, using her best serious voice.

"Did he?" Lorelai mused, opening her eyes and meeting her daughter's blue orbs. Erin nodded.

"Daddy said I can have coffee today because it's my birthday" The girl smiled proudly.

"I herd angel face" Lorelai smiled, reaching out to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her daughter's ear.

"But In a small cup" Erin indicated the distance, holding her index finger and thumb about two inches apart.

"That small, huh?" Lorelai asked, grinning. Erin nodded.

"And with a lot of milk" She repeated.

"Daddy's a cheater"

"Daddy cheated?" Erin asked. Lorelai nodded.

"It isn't coffee if it's in a really small cup with a ton of milk." She explained. "That's just a really bad latte"

"No cheating on my birthday!"

"Yeah!" Lorelai nodded. "No cheating on Erin's birthday!"

"Daddy needs to go in time out, right mommy? Like when I played ball in my room and broke the window and daddy made me sit on my bed without toys for _ten minutes_" Erin stressed, holding out both her hands to show the amount of time.

"Yes, daddy needs to go in time out" Lorelai nodded, holding back a laugh. "Let's go tell him"

"Daddy!" Erin screamed, sliding off the bed and running to the second floor.

_Downstairs..._

"Daddy!" Erin yelled agian, running off the last step and through the hallway.

"What?" Luke asked, running to meet his daughter in the hall. "What's wrong?" He asked agian

"You cheated!" She accused, pointing her index finger at him.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"You have to go sit in time out daddy!" She took his hand and dragged him into the living room. Hearing Lorelai's laughter as he was lead through the hall Luke looked up and saw his wife coming downstairs.

"Sit" Erin ordered, stopping him in front of the couch.

"Care to explain?" Luke asked his wife.

"Ask your daughter" Lorelai grinned, walking past the two and toward the kitchen.

"Daddy, sit" Erin persisted, pointing at the couch.

"And why do I have to go in time out?" Luke asked, crouching down to his daughters level

"Because mommy said you cheated and it's not nice to cheat" The girl explained.

"She did?" Luke asked, glancing toward the kithcen. Erin nodded.

"Mommy said coffee's suppose to be in a _big _cup" She stressed, holding her arms out in a circle. "And not with a lot of milk!" She told her dad, scrunching up her face in anger.

"Erin.." Luke smiled "It's not good for your mom when she has big cups of coffee"

"It's not?" Confusion spread across the young girls face. Luke shook his head.

"Do you remember on halloween, you went trick or treating?" Erin nodded. "And we only let you have some candy and save the rest for another day?" She nodded agian. "Well coffee's like candy, too much of it isn't good for you" Processing the information, the younger Danes nodded when she understood.

"Does mommy have too much coffee?"

"Yes" Luke smiled, glad that she understood. "Way too much"

"Mommy should go in time out"

"Go tell her"

"Okay daddy" Erin grinnded. "Mommy!" She yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" Lorelai smiled "Is daddy being punished?" She smirked.

"No" Erin shook her head. "_You _have to go in timeout"

"Me? Why?"

"Because daddy said you drink too much coffee and coffee is bad for you"" She accused.

"What?..." Lorelai gasped. "You got it backwards kid, coffee isn't bad for you, it's the green stuff you have to watch out for"

"No mommy, you're lying" Erin said stubbornly. "It's like on halloween when I couldn't eat all my candy"

"Hey" Luke greeted non chalantly, walking through the kitchen.

"You turned my daughter agianst me" Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her husband. "You brain washed her. My own flesh and blood thinking coffee is bad for you, they should lock you up for that!"

"Come on mommy" Erin told her, trying to grip her small hand around Lorelai's arm that rested on the table."You have to sit inside for ten minutes.. daddy can you can't to ten minutes?"

"Sure pal" Luke smiled, continuing on with the breakfast he started

"This is war" Lorelai promised, narrowing her eyes at Luke as she was dragged into the living room.

_Inside..._

"Sit mommy" Playing along with her daughter, Lorelai sat down at the end of the couch. "You have to stay here and think about what you did" Erin scolded, trying to mirror her parents actions when she would be the one to sit in timeout, which didn't happen too often.

"Yes mom"

"Im not mommy!" She laughed. "You're mommy, Im Erin"

"No, Im Erin" Lorelai pointed at her chest.

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No, _Im_ Erin and _you'r_e my mommy"

"And since when do you put your mommy in timeout?" Lorelai smirked, poking at her daughter's stomach.

"Because you lied mommy and you told me that lying is bad" The girl laughed.

"Lying is bad, but sweetie.." Lorelai pulled her daughter close and sat Erin down on her lap. "..Mommy didn't lie.. not entirely anyway"

"What?" Erin asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Your daddy doesn't want you drinking coffee because you're a kid, you're still growing, there's some things in coffeee that aren't good for kids, but since adults are done growing, then can have it, it gives us old people some energy"

"You're not old mommy" She laughed.

"Well Im older than you" Lorelai grinned. "That's why it's okay for me to drink coffee"

"But daddy said you have too much" Erin argued. ".. I don't want you to get sick like grandma and grandpa" The young girl pouted, knowing her grandparents died before she was born.

"Honey" Lorelai sympathized, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Grandma and grandpa didn't get sick because of coffee, it was just.. their time" Lorelai tried her best to explain the delicate situation to her young daughter. "Coffee isn't going to make me sick, you don't have to worry about that" She soothed Erin, brushing her fingers through the girls brunette hair. "Nothing's gonna happen to me and daddy, we'll always be here"

"Always?"

"Always" Lorelai promised, then kissed her daughter's forehead. Erin nodded, hugging her arms around her mom.

"So you can have as much coffee as you want and nothing will happen to you?" Not able to lie to her daughter's innocent face...

"Angel, too much of anything isn't good.. Im sure daddy's been drilling that into your head"

"Yeah" She nodded.

"..Maybe.. sometimes.. I do have a little too much, but just a little"

"So daddy was right?"

"..No.. maybe.. alittle.. yes" Lorelai sighed.

"Sorry mom, you have to stay in time out for a little while" Erin wiggled out of her mother's brace. "Ten minutes" She warned, then ran off to the kitchen.

_Kitchen..._

"Daddy, mommy's in time out, we can't eat yet"

"Good, it's not ready yet"

"Can I have apple juice?" Luke nodded.

"Im gonna bring one to mommy too" Erin added, opening the fridge door. "Incase she gets thirsty"

"Good idea pal" Luke smiled.

_Living Room..._

"Here mommy" Erin held the juice box out.

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled, taking the the box from her daughter

"You're welcome.. now more talking" She zipped her lips shut, then threw away the key. Lorelai reapeted her actions, showing her she would be quiet.

_Later... Bathroom... _

"Come on baby, stand still" Lorelai begged her two year old, trying to undress him from his P.J's. "Please don't pee on mommy" She winced, holding the toddler out in front of her as she walked toward the shower.

"Your mini me needs a shower" She explained after she opened the curtain and handed the boy off to his father. "Im gonna help Erin get dressed, I'll be back to take him from you" Luke nodded, taking Jake into the water.

_Erin's Room..._

"How's it going in here?" Lorelai peaked into her daughters room.

"I don't know which dress to wear mommy" The girl whined

"You don't have to put your party dress on now, your friends aren't coming over till six" Looking toward her digital clock, Erin saw that it read 9:03

"That's a long time" Erin groaned. Lorelai smiled, walking further into the room.

"It'll go by fast, trust me babe" She promised, heading towards her daughters dresser and pulling out a pink T- shirt and a pair of jean capris. "Why don't you put this on and you'll change before your friends get here"

"Okay" Erin sighed, wanting the party to start now.

"You excited for your first sleepover?" Lorelai asked, pulling Erin's shirt over her head.

"Yeah! Realllyyyyy excited" The girl smiled . "Im gonna stay up alllllll night!"

"We'll see about that" Lorelai grinned.

"You'll see mommy, Im not gonna go to sleep for the whooolllee night"

... To Be Continued...

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Rules Please

**The Big Five.. Chapter Two.. Rules Please. **

_**A/N- Okay, so originally, this was suppose to be a one shot, but that's not gonna happen, this will at least be three chapters, maybe longer, we'll see how it goes, oh and I didn't answer the reviews here like I usually do, but im gonna answer them individually, so stay tuned for that. And on with the story!!!**_

_**The Big Five.. Chapter Two...**_

_"You excited for your first sleepover?" Lorelai asked, pulling Erin's shirt over her head._

_"Yeah! Realllyyyyy excited" The girl smiled . "Im gonna stay up alllllll night!"_

_"We'll see about that" Lorelai grinned._

_"You'll see mommy, Im not gonna go to sleep for the whooolllee night"_

_Lorelai smiled, holding the clean shirt over Erin's head. _

_**Later.. Bedroom**_

"How we doing?!" Lorelai called over the water as she walked through the bathroom.

"He's done!" Luke called back.

Graping a towel from the rack, Lorelai held it open, reading to take her son.

"Having fun?" She grinned when Luke opened the curtain and saw Jake standing in front of his father, completely in grossed with a rubber ducky as the water that splashed from Luke's body, and hit him.

"He's clean" Luke told her.

"You washed his hair?"

"Yep"

"Conditioner?"

"Used it"

"Washed his body?"

"Check" Luke nodded.

"You used the baby soap right, not ours?"

"I_ have_ showered him before"

"Yes you have, but I'm his mommy, I have to make sure his hygiene is being kept up with ... hey baby, you ready to come out?" Lorelai asked, smiling down at her son.

"No" Jake said stubbornly, squeezing his rubber ducky, then laughing at the quacking noise it made.

"No?" Lorelai questioned, an amused look on her face. "You're gonna be a little prune if I don't take you out"

"Come on Jake" Luke told him, turning to turn the water off.

"Waer..?" The boy looked sadly at the shower head.

"Come on sweetie" Lorelai bent down, wrapping the towel around his small body, then lifting him out of the shower.

"Ucky.." He called sadly, reaching over his mom's shoulder as she carried him to the bedroom.

"Got it" Luke picked the toy up as he left the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist.

_Jake's Room..._

"Whose a cute little boy?" Lorelai cooed as she sat Jake down on his changing table.

"Ucky!" He held up the yellow duck proudly.

"Ucky?" She laughed. "You're way cuter than ucky" She smiled, opening his draw and pulling out a pair of overall jeans with the superman diamond in the middle, along with a white shirt that had two red stripes going down each sleeve.

"Hey Luke!?"

"Yeah!?" He called back from the bedroom as he threw his shirt over his head.

"I forgot the baby powder, can..."

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!" She smiled. "Daddy's coming sweetie, then we'll get you dressed" In the mean time, she opened the side draw and pulled out his baby brush to fix his dirty blond hair.

"Powder" Luke came up behind her, holding the white bottle out.

"Addy!" His face lit up when he saw his father walk in.

"Hey buddy" Luke smiled, leaning over the table.

"Lay him down a sec"

Placing his hand behind the baby's head, Luke lowered him into a horizontal position.

Pulling a diaper and cream from the top drawer, Lorelai, first, put the powder on his tush, then the cream, followed by a new diaper.

"And he didn't pee on me, Im damn good"

"I can finishing getting him dressed, why don't you go take a shower"

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I smell?"

"Yup"

"Mean" She pouted, leaving the room.

_Later... Living Room..._

The family had just finished eating lunch and Lorelai was on her way out with Erin to buy some last minute party stuff while Luke was on his way out with Jake, to check in at the diner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him?" Lorelai asked for the millionth time. "It wouldn't be a problem"

Luke shook his head. "He's fine, he's asleep, and we're only stopping by for an hour or so, he'll probably still be asleep when we get back"

"But he had that fever last night" Lorelai frowned, looking at her son sleeping on his daddy's shoulder. "Maybe he shouldn't go out"

"Lorelai, he was fine this morning when you checked his temperature and he was fine two hours ago when you checked his temperature.. he's fine"

"I know, but... maybe he should wear a jacket so he doesn't get cold"

"It's 80 degrees outside" He pointed out.

"Come on mommy" Erin whined, wanting to leave.

"We're going.." Lorelai, said, making a move to leave, but stopped and turned her head back toward Luke. "Call me the second he wakes up" She told him firmly.

"Okay" Luke smiled.

"Bye sweetie" Lorelai frowned sadly as she carefully brushed the back of her hand over his cheeks.

_Later.. Townsquare..._

"Okay.." Lorelai unfolded her list. "We've got party hats, streamers, balloons, silly string.." A mischievous grin crossed her face as she pulled a can out from the shopping bag. Erin laughed at her mom. "And let's see.. we got plates, napkins, forks, spoons, water balloons.. ah the days of youth"

"We need cake mommy" Erin reminded her.

"Right, that's what we forgot"

"And candy"

"Okay, here's the plan, you take this money" Lorelai handed her a 20. "Go to Taylor's shoppe, ask him for the candy I ordered, then go hang with daddy at the diner while I get the cake, then I'll meet you there"

"Okay," Erin nodded, turning to leave.

"Hold it!" Lorelai called. Erin stopped, and turned back to her mom.

"Rules please"

"Don't talk to strangers, don't look at strangers, don't think about strangers, and don't go in stranger's cars"

"And.."

Erin sighed. "No matter how yummy their candy looks, don't eat it"

"Or.." 

"Or touch it because it might be poison"

"And you live at..."

"48 peach street, key's under the turtle"

"Which..."

"Which I only tell the police in case weird stranger's try and kid nap me."

"And if they do.."

"If they do I scream _really_ loud so _everyone_ can hear me"

"That's my girl" Lorelai smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Yes, Erin was young, but the diner was right next door, and with the town they lived in, everyone knew who Erin was, everyone knew she was her daughter, so Lorelai wasn't worried. Erin was a good kid, she knew the rules, so letting her go alone, into a store, where the owner knew her, where she could see her daddy through the window, it wasn't a big deal.. not in Stars Hollow anyway.

_Soda Shoppe.._

"Hi Taylor" Erin greeted sweetly while entering the candy store.

"Well hello Erin" Taylor replied. "Happy birthday young Danes!"

"Thank you" She smiled.

"And what can I do for you today?"

"Mommy said to give you this.." She reached on her tip toes and slide the money across the counter. "It's for my birthday candy" Erin explained.

"Ah yes!" Taylor took the money, then walked around the store, getting a small box full of six goody bags, each filled with candy. "There you go.." Taylor handed her the box. "And you have a good birthday"

"Thank you" She smiled, holding the box on her extending arms and walking next door, to her daddy's diner. 

... To Be Contiuned..

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	3. It's Party Time!

**The Big Five... It's Party Time!**

_**A.N- And we bring this story to an official close and I'd like to thank Rover (Sistaz4eva), who betaed this story, taking away all those ugly mistakes and making this chapter legible. **_

_Later .. Danes Home..._

"Hey Lisa!" Lorelai smiled brightly as she answered the door and found the last guest waiting on the other side.

"Hi Lorelai!" The woman smiled, her hands griped lightly on her daughter's shoulders.

"Hey Bella." Lorelai leaned, putting her hands on her knee's as she went down to get to Bella's eye level.

"Hi." The little girl said, raising her eyes up, but keeping her head low. She was a bit shy.

"You wanna go inside sweetie?" Lisa asked, looking down at her daughter. She nodded.

"Go on in honey, everyone's waiting for you." Lorelai said, stepping aside to let Bella walk past her.

"Sounds crazy in there." Lisa commented, turning her head to get a look inside.

"Oh yeah." Lorelai nodded. "And I haven't even brought out the sugar yet." Lisa laughed.

"You sure this is okay?" Lisa winced, casting a quick glance inside and seeing the chaos that was going on.

"Yeah, they'll be fine once I tire them out." Lorelai waved off. " And I'm making Luke come home early, I'll stick him with the kids for a while, make him run around with them, let their energy wear out." Both woman laughed.

"That her stuff?" Lorelai asked, pointing at the pink mini suitcase that Lisa was carrying.

"Oh yeah." Lisa shook her head, juts realizing that she was still holding it. Lorelai smiled as she reached to take the suitcase from her hand, then the two woman said their goodbye's and Lorelai headed inside.

"Okay girls," Lorelai started as she walked through the door, putting Bella's coat on the rack as she past it. "Whose ready to party?!" Everyone was jumping up and down, screaming, "I am! I am!." Even Bella, who is a little reserved, started joining in. "Okay, everyone line up, quick, quick!"

"I'm the birthday girl, I go first. Right mommy?" Erin asked as she ran to stand in front of Lorelai.

"Yeah baby, you go first." Lorelai smiled.

"Cheyenne, back up a little, let Faith get in." She said when she noticed one of the girls trying to squeeze in, and Cheyenne obligated, taking a step back to let her friend join the line.

"Now look over your shoulder." Lorelai instructed and like it was a game of Simon says, all the girls turned slightly to look behind them. "Now reach your hand out and take that person's hand."

"Are we playing a game?" Emma asked from behind Cheyenne as she took Taya's hand. Lorelai nodded.

"Does everyone have a hand?" She asked, scanning the girls to make sure they were all linked.

"Now everyone, hold on real tight or you're fall off the line and get lost, okay?" They all nodded and their little hands griped the other's just a little tighter.

"Okay," Lorelai started, a smile on her face as she took Erin's hand, then turned to face the front. "You ready?" She called.

"Ready mommy!" Erin yelled.

"One.. two.. three! Go!"She yelled, taking off running and immediately everyone mimicked and their giggles could be heard outside as they left the house.

_Later On.._

"Alright guys, roll count!" Lorelai called as they headed back inside from their run around the square, and as they did, she took them to the Beauty Salon and got them all little make over kits that they were gonna use.

"Erin?!"

"Here!" She yelled from the couch, as she bounced in her seat trying to get her make up out.

"Cheyenne?!" Lorelai called as she took her coat off.

"Here!"

"Taya!?"

"In here!" The girl called from the bathroom as she closed the door.

"Bella?!"

"Here!" She called back, just a little softer than everyone else from where she sat in the living room next to Erin

"Faith?! Emma?!"

"We're here!" Faith called for them both as they sat down on the floor.

"And that's everyone." Lorelai finished as she dropped her gloves and hat on the desk, then went to the living room

"Can we do make up now?" Faith asked as she slid the kit out from it's bag

"Does everyone have a partner?" Lorelai asked with a smile as bent down to sit on the floor. Everyone answered yes and as the girls put make up on each other, Lorelai went to the kitchen to get the popcorn and candy ready for the movie night they were gonna have.

"Daddy!" She heard as she pulled the bag out from the microwave.

"Hey pal." Luke smiled as he set Jake on the floor, then held his arms out as Erin ran to him.

"Hey you." Lorelai smiled with a bowl of popcorn as she came up to Luke and pecked him

"Hey." He smiled, putting Erin down.

"Mommy." Jake whined from the floor, tapping his lips with his finger.

"Oh, you want a kiss too baby." Lorelai grinned, bending down to reach her son, then gave him a kiss.

"How's it going?" Luke asked, gesturing toward the noise in the living room as he took off his coat.

"It's going good, they're just finishing up their make overs, then we're gonna watch movies."

"Daddy look." Erin smiled wide as she gestured toward her face where Cheyenne put pink lipstick, blush, and had one eye done up with pink eye shadow. "Aren't I pretty?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He told her. "Now go back in there, and let her do your other eye" Luke smiled, playfully smacking her tush and she giggled as she ran back inside to join her friends.

"She seems happy."

"She is." Lorelai nodded. "And how's my little boy." Lorelai smiled, looking down at Jake as he pulled his arm out of his coat.

"He's good. He slept for a while before we came home."

"And his fever?" She asked, putting her hands on his cheeks to feel if he was warm.

"Gone."

"You took his temperate? Because sometimes its hard to tell from just feeling his head, you have to use a thermometer too."

"He's fine Lorelai. No fever, no coughing, he's eating fine, sleeping fine.. he's fine." Luke finished with a smile, knowing she was just being a mom.

_Achoo!_

"You liar!" Lorelai screeched, looking up at Luke.

"That's the first time he's done that all day!" He defended himself.

"Here," Lorelai held out the bowl of popcorn to Luke, then put her arms around Jake and picked him up.

"Lorelai!" Luke called after her as she made her way toward the stairs.

"Put the movie in, its on the table!" She yelled back over her shoulder as she headed upstairs.

_Second Floor..._

Quickly walking through Jake's room, Lorelai made a pit stop at his changing table, opened the middle draw, grabbed a thermometer, then ended her journey by his crib where she lifted him over the gate and put him in standing.

Taking the thermometer, Lorelai stuck it in his left ear, waiting for a number to show up.

_Downstairs..._

"Where's mommy, we wanna watch the movie?" Erin asked from the floor as she was getting her make up done and saw her dad walk in.

"She's upstairs with your brother, I'll put in it." He said, putting the bowl down and exchanging it for the _Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory, _tape.

"No, I wanna wait for mommy!" Erin was quick to argue.

"Errinn!" Cheyenne whined when her friends movements made her smear the eye shadow

"Oops, sorry." She giggled.

"Look!" Faith bounced in front of them, showing off her make up that Taya did for her.

"Like your eyes!" Cheyenne commented, pointing at the eye shadow that matched the girls eye shadow , then she focused her attention back on Erin.

"And it's my favorite color!" Faith smiled. "Are we watching willy wonka now?" She asked when she saw her friends dad by the VCR.

"No, mommy isn't here yet!" Erin said again.

"Tell ya what, I'll put it in, get it all ready, and when your mom comes down she'll start it, deal?"

"Deal." Erin nodded.

"Okay." Luke nodded as he bent down to put the tape in.

_Upstairs..._

"Hey." Luke said, checking on his wife who he found with Jake in his room, the young boy laying on a changing table as Lorelai ziped up his footie pjs. "He got a fever?"

"No," Lorelai sighed. "you were right.. it was just a sneeze I guess." Luke smiled, leaving the door way, then wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"He's okay Lorelai." Luke whispered in her ear.

"I know, I know.. I was just being silly.. over reacting I guess."

"You're just worrying about him." Luke said, brushing his thumb back and forth across her stomach as he held her. "It's okay."

A moment of silence passed as Lorelai finished dresses him, then when she was , she sighed, leaning back into Luke as she kept a hand on Jake who was busy playing with the toy in his hand.

"He was just so small." Lorelai said in soft tone, barely above a whisper.

"I know." Luke nodded.

"I didn't know if he-"

"-but he did." Luke was quick to say, not letting her mind go there.

".. Three months early.. I just-" She stopped, tears pooling in her eyes as she stood still, starring at her little miracle.

"He's a fighter. Like his mom." Lorelai smiled, wiping her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "He's okay." Luke said slowly and firmly, then placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He is."

_Downstairs.._

"You ready for willy?" Lorelai asked brightly as she came down the stairs. They all shouted yes as they scrambled to put their make up kits away, then climbed in their sleeping bags to get ready for the movie.

"Okay, here we go." She announced before hitting play.

_Later... Midnight..._

Luke yawned, rubbing his eye as he made his way through the dark house.

"Lorelai," He nudged his wife softly who was out cold on the couch. The kids asleep, scattered in their sleeping bags around the floor. "Lorelai, wake up."

"Go away." She whined, trying to swat his hand away.

"Lorelai." Luke laughed, keeping his voice quiet. "come upstairs."

"Too.. tiered." She yawned.

"If you sleep here, your necks gonna hurt tomorrow."

"Sleep." Lorelai said, turning her head away from him.

"I'll carry you, sit up."

Lorelai flipped around to lay on her back, then she held her arms out like a two year old would. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you're up." He grumbled as he slid his hands underneath her and carried her bridal style.

"My big strong man." Lorelai smiled proudly as he lifted her. "Maybe you were superman in another lifetime."

_Upstairs..._

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked after he put her on their bed.

"After twelve." He answered, going around to lay on the other side. "And they were all out?" She asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

"And she tried so hard to stay up." Lorelai smiled.

"What?"

"Erin, she kept saying she was gonna stay up all night and I saw her while the movie was on. Her eyes were closing every couple of minutes before we even got ten minutes into the movie and but she lasted pretty long though. I don't think she conked out til they were in that flying elevator, but she wanted to stay up all night. I just don't have the hard to wake her."

"She'll be happy tomorrow, when she isn't falling asleep at breakfast." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "And I have to say, I throw a kick ass birthday party." Luke shook his head, reaching over her to turn out the light.

THE END

**PLEA SE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
